The present invention relates to a high temperature resistant, heat insulating ceramic material, to the use of such a ceramic material, and to a method for producing a hollow body that can be charged with hot gases, particularly the core of a reactor and/or a catalytic converter for exhaust gas purification systems of internal combustion engines where the core is made of such a ceramic material.
The problem on which the present invention is based is to provide a ceramic material which can be used as core material for the reactors and/or catalytic converters of exhaust gas purification systems where these cores are exposed to the hot exhaust gases of a combustion engine. The ceramic material must have a high temperature resistance and be heat insulating, and, if possible, should be capable of supporting the reactions taking place in such devices. A further requirement for such a ceramic material is that the material should have a relatively high stability in order to be able to withstand the high mechanical stresses occurring during such use.